


Don't Stop Looking

by AchievementHunter



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunter/pseuds/AchievementHunter
Summary: He noticed her four times.





	Don't Stop Looking

He noticed her four times.

The first time he noticed her she was sitting in a coffee shop holding a cup that had too many markings on it to be a regular order. It made him smile because he knew the barista. He knew how much the barista hated making special requests like that.

Nothing happened that first time. He walked in, saw her, chatted with the aforementioned barista, ordered, and left.

The next time was at school. She was standing four lockers down trying to unlock one and having enough trouble that the jostling caught his attention. For a second, he looked at her before turning back to his conversation but his mind was still four lockers down. He listened for the telling click of an opening before his head came back to his body.

For the rest of the day he wondered where he had seen her before.

The third time was strange. He heard something in the music room as he went to leave school. Soccer practice had kept him late that day. The something floated down the hall to him, and he followed it. There she was, that strange girl he had noticed with her phone on a speaker as she played guitar to the rhythm. It had been four months since he first noticed her. He watched her until he felt his phone buzz and had to go home.

For the rest of the week he felt the chords she played wrapping their way around something inside and burning him.

The last time he noticed her she was standing right in front of him. His twin had apparently made friends with her and there she was, standing inside his living room. When he stepped into the door after school that day he heard her laugh and the chords that had been surrounding him constricted in his heart. As soon as she noticed him for the first time, he realized his eyes were wide open and he never wanted to stop looking.

“Len, this is Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this ship is a blessing and you can fight me.


End file.
